CaptainWho
by Gin'iro no Neko 8
Summary: Gin'iro no Neko 8 and cafeNowhere present: CaptainWho- the ship name for Captain Jack and the Doctor. Go into this wild adventure with the Doctor sick and Jack taking care of him. Please read responsibly unlike what Jack would do. Contains: Multiple versions of the Doctor, Jack/Doctor (CaptainWho), sick!Doctor.


**Disclaimer: Gin'iro no Neko 8 and cafeNowhere do not own anything except the ship name. Go CaptainWho!**

It was one of those days. The type where nothing goes the way it should and life in general is a chaotic mess. The worst thing that happened today was the tissue box sitting innocently on the dresser across the room. The ninth Doctor glared at the tissue box and he could feel the tissue box's smirk.

 _Stupid box._ He thought while trying to control his runny nose and watery eyes. Of course the tissues wouldn't be on the nightstand the one time he needed them. He already had tried staring them into submission but he had lost that contest.

Unfortunately his pitiful glances at Rose had not kept her from going to her mum's birthday party, the one that would apparently last all weekend. Just like Jackie to have more than one birthday day. To make things even more unpleasant, a certain Captain was on board- probably with a companion that wasn't invited. Whenever Jack was on board somehow others would mysteriously appear as well, and then vanish with the rising sun the next morning. Not that he was jealous or anything.

Nine finally had enough. He was exhausted and couldn't keep any bananas down. He slowly rose to his knees and looked over his bed. It looked like a long way down but the constant reminder of his nose every few minutes was driving him into madness. He lifted himself to an upright position on the bed, slowly putting each foot on the floor and heaved himself up.

 _Yes!_ Now he just had to get across the room and back. No problem- easy as a banana pie. His first step towards the tissue box was successful and so were the next few until he tripped over a pig that was laying on the floor.

"OUCH!" He tumbled to the ground, landing on what would later appear to be a suitcase full of bananas he had gotten on his first and last trip to the market with Rose. His confusion was suddenly heightened as he sneezed.

"Doctor, are you okay?" The Doctor could barely hear Jack as flashes of gold streamed before his eyes like a dying star. He could feel a sharp pain in his bones as Jack hurried towards his room. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only seconds the gold stopped and he lay sprawled across the suitcase. The door opened and Jack looked in to see not his Doctor but a strange young man.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the TARDIS?!" Jack shouted as he grabbed the lamp for self-defense.

"What are you talking about? It's me." Replied the worn-out Doctor.

"Wait… Julia is that you?" Jack replied turning the smolder on.

"Who?"

"Oh, never mind." Jack murmured looking deeply disappointed.

"JACK!"

"Wait, Doctor?" Jack's jaw dropped to the ground, his eyes as big as a spaceship. The Doctor silently nodded and coughed. Jack sprang into action, stumbling over the pig to get to the Doctor. He gazed at the pig momentarily.

"Why do you have a pig in your room?" Questioned Jack as he helped the Doctor into bed.

"His name is Pablo and he wants you to respect his life choices." The Doctor said frowning as Jack looked into his eyes.

"Why do you look like a lanky teenager?" Jack asked his eyes sweeping over the Doctor slowly.

"Oi what do you mean lanky? I am not lanky, I work out every day."

"When?"

"What, you think I do all that running for giggles?" Jack responded by rolling his eyes and hands the Doctor a mirror while smirking.

Ten Miles from the TARDIS:

Rose and Jackie looked up suddenly as a girlish scream pierced the air. Rose rolls her eyes at her mum when Jackie resumed to eat her cake.

"What do you want me to do? It's probably Cynthia looking at her reflection." Jackie replied to her daughter's look.

Back in the TARDIS:

"I...I…I'm a girl! Wait, hold on, no that's not right." Mumbled the Doctor as he ran his fingers through his new hair. "But wait, why did I regenerate then? No don't answer that." The Doctor held his hand up to Jack's mouth as he continued to murmur. "Aha!" Moments later he grabbed his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned himself. "What this doesn't make any se-ACHOO!ACHOO!ACHOO!" The Doctor sneezed and he could see the gold floating around him again as he fell into Jack's outreached arms. Jack watched as the Doctor seamlessly changed faces three times before landing on a white haired gentlemen with a stern looking face.

"Unhand me at once, Sir." The First Doctor stood up and brushed the non-existent dirt off his clothes. He looked at his screwdriver and read it carefully.

"Aha! I know what this is." Looking at Jack he said, "I once saw a man name Kaputal with this. I never gave a name to this myself but I am sure the symptoms will fade away soon. For, after all, it i-ACHOO!" Jack once again caught the mystical Doctor as his face transformed from stern to a rather pretty. Ten stood up groaning in pain.

"If you wanted to groan I would be more than happy to help." Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"So you didn't like my old face but you like this one. If I had known that I would've changed my face a lot sooner!" Ten replied frustrated.

"Oh no I liked your old face just fine. I was just playing hard to get." Jack smiled as Ten got to his feet, slightly pushing Jack away as he hid his blushing face. Jack walked closer and closer as Ten backed up, his back hitting the dresser. Jack's face was an inch away from his and his hand went behind his head. Ten closed his eyes and his lips parted slightly before he felt Jack withdraw from his personal bubble. Ten's eyes fluttered open as he saw Jack a reasonable distance away from him and his hand outstretched. His hand held a single tissue. Ten glared at the tissue before taking it from Jack.

 _Tissues always ruin everything._ He thought as he tossed it into the rubbish bin next to the dresser.

"Thanks." Ten mumbled, trying to hide the disappointment on his face.

"You look oddly disappointed. Could it be that you wanted something else?" Said a smirking Jack.

"No!" Said Ten while his blush increased tenfold. Jack stepped towards him and Ten gulped as Jack once again invaded his bubble. Ten leaned into the hand Jack had brought to cup the side of his cheek when…

"ACHOO!"

This sneeze was loud and it echoed throughout both of their ears. Jack looked up to see His Doctor back. Nine looked up as Jack gently guided him to his bed.

"Jack." Nine said warningly while his face turned beet red. Jack shushed him while smiling softly. Jack whispered in Nine's ear, turned around and walked out of the room as Nine drifted to sleep- the smashed bananas forgotten.

 **The End. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we did writing it.**

 **R &R please **


End file.
